


Cheeky

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [98]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alcohol, Bickering, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Dangan Ronpa 3: Future Arc, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Koichi embarrasses Ryouta at a Future Foundation meeting.





	Cheeky

It may be difficult to believe, but a large amount of Future Foundation meetings aren’t as serious as you may think. And it sort of makes sense given how several members are dating each other, most of them are quite young and therefore somewhat immature… and, well, even the most serious members often get sick of the stresses of the battle against despair and just end up bickering like children.

Such as one day when Kizakura Koichi brings up a somewhat ridiculous topic. After a rather distracted Naegi Makoto gives a report on hunting for the Remnants (is he hiding something?), Koichi sips from his hipflask and waves at Mitarai Ryouta. Ryouta blushes in an adorable way, ducking his head.

“If it would be possible, could Kazakura and Mitarai stop flirting?” Tengan Kazuo says, eyebrows raised.

Ryouta blushes even deeper. “I wasn’t flirting, Chairman Tengan. It was all Koi… Kizakura.”

“Charming,” Koichi says, smirking.

“To be fair, Chairman, I don’t think Mitarai is the type to flirt,” Asahina Aoi says, and Naegi rolls his eyes.

“Oh, he does flirt, trust me,” Koichi says. “This guy looks like a sleep deprived, nervous wreck, but you haven’t seen him alone.”

Koichi!” Ryouta hisses, bright red.

“The Ryouta I know is a cheeky, flirty guy who knows how to make _me_ blush,” he says, grinning.

“How is he cheeky?” Kirigiri Kyouko says, and Naegi stares at her as though shocked to see her getting involved in this conversation.

“Just a tease, calls me an old man, that sort of thing.”

“With all due respect, the relationship between Kizakura and Mitarai is not the purpose of this meeting,” Munakata Kyosuke says, fixing the entire table with that piercing glare of his.

“Thank you,” Ryouta says, bright red.

Koichi just grins, and sips his drink.


End file.
